


You are Made of Iron (But I will Break You)

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Dom Kylo, Filth, I am so sorry for this, I just wanted to contribute to the Kylux trash heap, I'll see myself out, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot, Porn, Scratching, Shame on me, Shame on my cow, Smut, Sub Hux, Zero - Freeform, and I mean ZERO, jumps into the Kylux dumpster, just shameless, my life is a burning garbage fire, shame on my ancestors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren proves to Hux that though Hux is a general, Kylo is the boss.  And Hux loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Made of Iron (But I will Break You)

Kylo was playing his favorite game: breaking Hux while using the Force to hold him pinioned tight against the wall, naked. Kylo loved seeing Hux’s eyes glassy and wide with fear but tinged with desire. Begging. Pleading. Afraid. His cock hard and begging for mercy. Held captive by a power far greater than anything he could comprehend. Knowing he was Kylo’s prisoner and that with a simple gesture and the very life could be crushed from him. 

As the game continued Kylo pushed into Hux’s mind…violating him in the worst possible way…so he could feel Hux’s fear. Kylo reveled in it. He thrilled in the pounding of Hux’s heart, could hear the blood roaring in Hux’s veins. He could feel the tightness in Hux’s chest as his lungs labored for air, the rush of adrenaline sending his flight or fight reflex into overdrive. 

But Hux couldn’t run. He couldn’t even so much as twitch a finger…unless Kylo permitted it.

Kylo pressed deeper still…sensing the true depth of darkness Hux held within him. Searching, he pushed further. It was held so deep, secret and buried…but it was there. Smoldering and cruel. Raw and carnal. Beneath that icy exterior, sheltered under the façade of control and perfect order. It was there. A hot little ember of desire begging to flare to life that Hux himself refused to acknowledge.  
Kylo smiled as he felt it. He felt it and with one final push that caused Hux to draw breath in a sharp gasp, grabbed ahold of it and held it tight. Encouraging it. Stoking it into an inferno.  
“I know what you want.” Kylo with his voice a low hiss, lips pressed close to Hux’s ear, eliciting a whimper, soft and tremulous, from his superior’s throat. It was a humiliating sound of raw want, a far cry from the strong, strident voice that barked orders with clipped cool confidence. 

Yes this was the way Kylo liked having Hux. Hux. Always so smug and looking down on him. Even though they were close in age, Hux always managed to treat Kylo as if he were nothing better than a troublesome child. Barely tolerated. A bother. Kylo knew that it all stemmed from a simmering, hateful envy. Envious of Kylo’s command of the Force. Envious of the favor he held with Snoke.  
Yes, Hux could push a button to unleash a weapon capable of obliterating worlds but it would never compare to the destructive power Kylo held within him to be summoned at will.  
Feeling Hux’s hate well and surge within him is what ignited Kylo’s own desires. So they began to play their little games. Kylo would use Hux, fucking him cruelly until he was so sore he had trouble walking. This, in turn, would elicit troubled glances from Hux’s fellow officers on the bridge. Kylo would smirk as Hux made excuses, his cheeks burning red.

Hux benefited by, however briefly, tasting Kylo’s power, feeling it thrill through him. It was a cruel arrangement, but both parties left satisfied. 

“I know what you want.” Kylo repeated, tracing a finger slowly down the pale flesh of his General’s side. Hux gave a sharp gasp, his cock twitching in expectation.  
Usually he made Hux service him but today Kylo was feeling…generous. 

Hux’s breathing became a labored panting. His skin was sheened in sweat. His voice was just above a whisper as he answered, “Please…p...p...please.”

Kylo’s lips twisted into a cruel smirk. “Please what…General?” Reaching down he grasped Hux’s engorged cock and gave it a slow teasing pump, swirling his thumb slowly over the head already glistening with a drop of pre cum, before teasingly swiping the moisture he gathered across Hux’s lips. Kylo then roughly pushed his thumb into Hux’s mouth, forcing him to suckle every last bit of cum off of it. Hux closed his eyes and gave a soft groan of ecstasy as he did so. He really was becoming well trained.

Spread flush up against the wall helpless, Hux’s pale flesh seemed almost luminous in the half light of the bed chamber. Freed from the markers of authority, his body was lithe and almost fragile in appearance.  
Kylo stepped back and slowly removed his robes, allowing his own aching member to spring free from the restrictive cloth. 

At that, Hux’s eyes widened and he made a low keening sound of desire and need. He gave a slight grimace as he tried to move his arms but it was to no avail. He was pinned tight. 

Kylo smirked. Although Hux was being relatively well behaved lately, this wasn’t always the case. Kylo was always sure to drive home a lesson when Hux decided to get…mouthy…in the presence of fellow officers, or worse yet, Snoke. 

One of Kylo’s favorite lessons had been the one when Hux had been especially…disrespectful. Something to the effect of Kylo needing to better control his emotions. Using the Force, Kylo made Hux get on his knees right there on the bridge and suck Kylo’s cock as the fellow officers and crew looked on, frozen in place and forced to watch it all. 

Kylo came exceedingly hard that day, his orgasm enhanced by the complete and total humiliation he had put Hux through. To his credit Hux swallowed every last drop of bitter cum before being permitted to rise to his feet (Kylo noting that somehow Hux’s uniform had remained unspoiled during the proceedings). Hux refused to meet Kylo’s eyes as he stood trembling with shame. Only then did Kylo wipe the crews’ memory and allow them to go about their duties, none the wiser. Kylo left Hux’s memory fully intact. Yes indeed…a very good lesson was learned that day. 

Kylo stood there for just a moment, to appreciate his handiwork. To watch the General struggle. Suffer. “If I release you, do you promise to behave? To mind me?”  
Hux nodded eagerly.

Hux’s arms fell to his sides as Kylo released his hold, moving to catching Hux before he could crumple to the floor. With a leer he began to grind his groin hard and slow into Hux’s erection. Pulling him close, Kylo murmured, “I know what you want. What you need.” He allowed his teeth to graze the pale tender flesh of Hux’s neck, inhaling deep as he breathed in Hux’s scent, before biting him, hard enough to draw blood. To bruise. To mark him. So he remembered who he belonged to. Kylo lost himself as his tongue greedily swiped the blood from the freshly dealt wound. Hux tasted of iron and salt. Kylo shivered as his tongue tasted the sharp tang of it. 

Hux whimpered. 

Pulling back Kylo held Hux’s gaze as he slowly dropped to his knee. He knelt there in this uncharacteristically subservient position before drawing Hux’s cock to his lips (again he was feeling quite generous) giving it a teasing lick before taking it in his mouth all the way to the base. As Kylo’s tongue teased and caressed, Hux gave a sharp gasp of surprise as his fingers reflexively went to Kylo’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and greedily pulling Kylo’s face forward. Forgetting himself, forgetting his place lost in the sensation of Kylo’s mouth on his cock, Hux began to buck his hips eagerly. 

Kylo continued, swirling and teasing, taking Hux’s cock deep, until he could sense Hux was about become undone. Giving a final teasing lick, Kylo rose to his feet. Hux gave a small hiss of regret. He knew better than to ask for more. He knew he was lucky to get that much.

“Turn around.” Kylo’s voice was husky with lust as he roughly maneuvered Hux so that he was now facing the wall, his hands no longer tangled in Kylo’s hair but braced flat against the cool metal of the wall.

“You’re such a whore.” Kylo hissed, as he pressed two fingers roughly into Hux’s mouth. “You are MY whore, aren’t you?” Hux nodded as he obediently sucked on Kylo’s fingers, as eagerly as if it were Kylo’s cock.  
Kylo roughly removed his fingers from Hux’s mouth, roughly nudged Hux’s legs apart spreading him wide. Taking his spit-slicked fingers he teased Hux’s ass, slowly warming him up, gradually working the two slick fingers deep inside. Teasing. Hux gave a low shuddering moan. 

Kylo gave a low laugh, “Like that? What would your crew think? You so shamelessly spread here for me? Letting me fuck you like this?”

Hux’s head lolled back, almost drunkenly, but he gave no answer other than a sigh.

Kylo again roughly grabbed Hux’s neck, fingers strong, pressing hard into the pale flesh. The skin began to redden immediately. The bite Kylo had given him moments ago was already blossoming into a lovely purple hue. It still wept blood. 

Hux trembled. He knew what was coming.

After a final rough push, Kylo withdrew his fingers and reached for the tiny bottle waiting patiently on the side table. Kylo carefully poured a generous dollop of the glistening liquid in his palm. The liquid immediately warmed as it came in contact with his skin and Kylo gave an involuntary shiver as he roughly lubed his cock. 

Kylo drew a deep breath to steady himself before pushing his way into Hux’s tight entrance. Due to his large size, it had taken a bit of training to get Hux’s ass acclimated enough to even take him the whole way. It took time but it was very much worth the effort. 

Hux backed into him with a grunt, helping to guide him in deep, sighing with contentment like the whore he was once Kylo’s thick length was fully inside him.

“That’s it. Take it all.” Kylo’s voice wavered. It wouldn’t take him long. He loved holding on as long as possible, but with that tight heat enveloping him, well, it was just too much.  
Hux ground back hard, meeting Kylo thrust for thrust. 

Kylo growled as he pumped his hips, his fingers raking deep into Hux’s flesh. There would be fresh marks to join the fading older ones. 

Kylo closed his eyes and lost himself, however briefly, in the ecstasy of the moment. Felt the delicious pressure building in low in his groin. 

Releasing his grip on Hux’s neck, he reached his hand down to grasp and pump Hux’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Go ahead.” Kylo hissed low, biting down hard on Hux’s shoulder as he shuddered. The orgasm moved through him, almost taking him to his knees with its flare of intense pleasure burning through every fiber of his being. 

He felt wet warmth erupting over his fingers as Hux complied with Kylo’s command, before the General slumped against the wall with a whimper, spent. 

After a few heartbeats Kylo gathered himself. As the flush of his orgasm faded, the familiar darkness returned. Breaking free of Hux, he admired his handiwork…the collection of new welts and bruises flowering in various hues of purples and reds on Hux’s neck and shoulder. No matter. They would easily be concealed by Hux’s uniform. None of his crew would be the wiser but Hux would know they were there. He could give his orders and command respect, the seemingly perfect picture of order and discipline, but the dull ache from those wounds would serve as a constant reminder that underneath it all he really was nothing more than Kylo’s whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this shameless smut o rama. I just wanted to add to the Kylux trash pile. ((blushes)) It's my first fic in this fandom, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
